Empty Title
by swanrainbow
Summary: Regina is on the run, the charmings are on the trail. Inspired by the preview of the mob rushing Regina


Emma fucking Swan. "I knew you were trouble from the start" Regina whispered to herself. Regina let her mind wander back.

She thought of how she finally confessed to the thorn in her side that, yes she was truly the Evil Queen Henry had been going on about.  
The events after that were frenzied and panic with both women racing around Storybrooke to do all they could to save the little boy who was precious to them and managed to get through the barb wires protecting each woman's heart.

Regina wanted to die when she believed Henry had. Just like her father had done, Emma used true love's kiss to wake Henry up and effectively destroy the curse Regina cast. She ran from the hospital, she had to; before she left she proclaimed her love for her son, he just stared. She doesn't know if Henry really believed her or not. He's pissed off, for that she really can't blame him.

Regina cried on Henry's bed clutching his pillow. She realized she hadn't released those emotions since Daniel's murder. She got a little spot of hope when she saw the puff of magic. When the crowd finally made their way to the house she put her mask back on. If they wanted her to be the Evil Queen she would. That's all she had left; an empty title and her magic.

As she answered the door using her mayoral voice, she grew pissed off at the man in front of her, at all of them. She was exceptionally kind to all of them through the years, those who constantly sought to murder her because of her attempts on Snow White's life. Yes, she cast the fucked up curse, but this world had more order Regina reasoned. Some like the good Dr. got off fared better than most, she couldn't even understand why he was leading the revolt.

So with her dramatic flair, Regina strode forward on her porch with an attempt to do magic and blow all the idiots from her yard…she failed. She looked at her hands confused as to why they did nothing. Regina was humiliated, afraid and once again powerless. At least when they believed she was nothing in the enchanted forest she had magic to make them shut the fuck up.

They all seemed to rush forward; she just wanted it to end. Before it got violent, she heard Snow White and James shouting for the others to back away. They gave some droning speech about serving justice instead of acting out of rage only. Regina could care less. Eventually, Emma made her way forward and roughly grabbed Regina's arm. As she was led through the crowd someone spit on her and she felt a couple of yanks to her hair. Ah, it was starting to feel more like the enchanted forest already, Regina thought in that moment.

The Charming family led Regina away from the crowd and walked her to the street. Surprisingly no one followed them as they walked.

Snow spoke first "Regina we will not allow them to dole out a punishment without a trial and sentencing."

Regina's glare shut down any further conversation; until she abruptly stopped walking causing Emma to stumble slightly.

"What the hell Regina, come on let's go!" Emma said as she tried to pull Regina along. She didn't move and stood still refusing to budge.

Regina slowly shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes, and then she started laughing hysterically. The others looked at each other in confusion. Snow took a step back as Emma protectively put an arm around Henry while James stepped in front of all of them.

"You think that I'm just going to go sit in another prison. My childhood was one prison, my FORCED marriage was another. So I snatched my freedom and I AM NOT SORRY FOR IT!" Regina said with bitterness dripping from her words as tears slid over her cheeks.

Regina's eyes looked at Henry "Why is he even here, what the fuck is wrong with all of you bringing him in the middle of a mob attacking his mother!"

At that moment, Emma stepped forward and through gritted teeth "You are not his mother Regina, I AM HIS MOTHER."

Regina stepped forward again "No Emma you are the womb who carried him, I am his MOM. I will always be Henry's mom..." Regina's voice broke. It seemed as if for a moment she was going to give in and go peacefully with them. But Regina decided if it's one last lesson she could teach henry; it would be to fight with everything you have until the bitter end.

Quickly, Regina yanked henry to the side and shoved Emma into her parents causing the trio to fall. She threw her shoes at them, gave a wink to Henry and ran like hell.

Emma was the first to recover and took off after Regina who already rounded the corner. "Why didn't I put the handcuffs on" Emma thought to herself angrily. "She probably has a skeleton key stuck up her ass for that too" Emma said aloud

Still running down the street Emma didn't see Regina anywhere. She paused looking thinking of what direction to take. Her family caught up to her.

James put a hand on Emma's shoulder "We will find her, no one can leave storybrooke still."

Emma shook her head "No of you can leave storybrooke but what if Regina made herself the exception to that rule. "

Henry stood there just listening to their conversation. He knew where his mom was, but he saw how the crowd reacted. He achieved what he wanted to anyway, punishments could be saved for later. He reunited families, got his birth mother back. He didn't expect to feel anything for Regina still, for his mom. But Regina was right in a way, she would always be his mother, even though Emma was in his life now.

Emma stopped talking to her parents and looked at Henry strangely causing the other two to look to see what she was looking at.

"Henry do you know where Regina is" Emma asked.

Snow was confused and said "How would he know where she's at." Charming smiled softly at Snow as he turned and spoke to Henry "Families always find each other right…."

Henry slowly nodded his head, gave his usual heart melting smile and said "They do, but I'm not telling you guys where she is at right now"

(TBC)


End file.
